


Easier in the Dark

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 219  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 76: Who?

_You've got it on the side  
A little one-night thing  
\--"Can U Feel It", Jackson 5_

* * *

He leaves Justin puddled on the floor in a pool of unfulfilled lust, and pretends that his lips don't burn from Justin's touch, that his body isn't on fire with its own unsatisfied desire. He stalks to the liquor cabinet and draws out a bottle, any bottle, and doesn't bother with a glass but drinks straight from the neck. He ignores the shuffling of Justin heading to the shower -- of course, the shower -- but he waits until the muffled sound of running water drifts from the bathroom to drop into the office chair.

His fingers tap the CD case idly.


End file.
